


Be patient.

by Thornofthelily



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Bondage, Bottom!Akira, Edging, Established Relationship, Fingering, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Goro, Vibrators, competitive fucking, dom!Goro, sub!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 09:28:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27348892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thornofthelily/pseuds/Thornofthelily
Summary: Goro kisses along the vee of Akira’s hips, shushing and cajoling. “I want to play with you more,” he whispers soothingly. “Is that okay, Akira?”
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 16
Kudos: 337





	Be patient.

Like everything between them, it starts as a competition: whoever comes first, loses.

They’ve played the game before, with sharp smiles and razor-edged laughs, gasping and moaning into each other’s mouths in between whispered taunts. But today, Goro changes the game on him. And unfairly. Akira doesn’t realize he’s doing it until almost an hour passes. Because Akira is about to come, gasping and clutching at Goro and mumbling in stuttered breaths “ _I’m gonna… I’m… Goro,_ _ **fuck**_ _\--”,_ but then he _stops_ , and Akira whines and his legs thrash and he turns his head to bite angrily into the pillow.

Akira assumed this would be like their other games, where one of them would finally break after tongues and teeth and hands and mouths, satisfied and warm and glowing while the other basked in the heat of victory before claiming their own release. But this time Goro doesn’t let Akira lose, and he chokes back a aching whimper as Goro lazily slides one finger in and out of him, not deep enough, not fast enough, not hard enough.

“Goro,” his voice is wispy and thin, fucking down on his finger and wishing it were three, wishing it were more, more _more._ “What are you doing?”

Like always, Goro doesn’t give in. He just smiles and rests his head on Akira’s knee. “A new game,” he proposes, arrogant grin filling his features. “If you come, I lose.”

Akira’s sex-addled brain chugs trying to process. So instead of losing if he comes… he’ll win? But then that would mean… that as long as Akira _doesn’t_ come, then Goro is winning. That son of a _bitch._

But sounds easy enough, right? He almost came just then, and after all the foreplay and teasing and slap and tickle, Akira is near to bursting already. Surely he can come just from this little bit, right?

But Goro knows Akira. Knows every place that feels good in and on his body, and thus knows to _avoid_ everything Akira likes. One finger, slow and sweet, slipping through the wetness of lube and spit and precum, burns like glowing embers in Akira’s gut, and no matter how much he bucks and keens and wiggles and whines, those embers never flare into a fire, never burst into the explosive inferno of release.

Akira arches his back, toes curling, trying to entice his flagging cock into Goro’s mouth where he’d been happily sucking not too long ago. His boyfriend indulges him with a playful little lick down the shaft, and while Akira twitches, it certainly isn’t _enough._

Fine. A few strokes should be all it takes. Akira reaches down to touch himself and Goro grabs his wrist with such force, pinning it by Akira’s head. Akira gasps and jolts and almostcomes from that alone.

“You didn’t think it would be that easy, did you?” Goro _tsks_ at him. “I can’t have you cheating.”

“How is that--” Akira starts, but doesn’t manage to finish because with his free hand Goro reaches towards the side of the bed. Akira realizes too late to resist, and with a detective’s dexterity, he locks the cuff around Akira’s wrist. Dammit, the restraints had been kind of a gag gift for Valentine’s day last year – except they both knew it was too expensive to really be a joke. Akira had bought this four-piece restraint system, with wrist and ankle cuffs connected to straps secured under their mattress. The pressure of the mattress kept the restraints in place and the target (usually Akira, if he’s being honest) effectively strapped to the bed. Akira scrambles with his free hand to undo the Velcro around his wrist, but Goro moves faster, pinning Akira down and deftly securing the other cuff. Now Akira’s arms are tied above his ears, and no matter how much he yanks, there’s no give. Even though they don’t use them often, Goro maintains them well.

“If you keep being bad,” Goro whispers in Akira’s flushed ear, “then I’ll tie your legs as well.”

Instinctively, protectively, Akira draws his knees towards his chest, and Goro grabs an ankle and shoves one leg aside. “I just want you to have fun,” Goro teases in his best purr, and Akira writhes. He’s so hard, so horny, his aching cock straining against his own stomach, and he just wants Goro to _touch him, please, Goro, touch me_ –

He must have spoken out loud, because Goro peppers assuring kisses across Akira’s chest. He pants, heaving chest meeting Goro’s mouth, skin rippling and shivering, desperate for him to kiss lower, lick between his legs, anything, _please_!

But when he finally touches him, his fingers move feather-soft, just the barest traces of fingertips dancing down velvety smooth hardness. Akira wails and arches into his touch, only for Goro to pull back yet again. Akira wants to cry. His nerves are on fire, skin oversensitive and aching and even the rub of the stupid fancy bed sheets Goro insisted on getting feels like sandpaper on his back. He’s pretty sure he could come if Goro so much as breathed on him.

But instead, he nestles next to Akira, curling along his body, gingerly stroking up his thighs, hips, ribs, and back down, gentle, easy, careful, loving touches. Akira would love this in any other scenario, having Goro treat him so sweet and affectionate, so of course now all he wants is to be shoved face-first into the bed and railed until he comes his brains out. Desperate, Akira angles his hips toward Goro, trying to cuddle him back and sneakily press his cock into the fabric of the sweatpants Goro was somehow still wearing. But damn his smart beautiful boyfriend, he rolled away before Akira could chase that sweet friction.

“Naughty,” Goro teases with a smile. “I told you what happens if you keep being bad.”

Akira uses all his considerable flexibilty to pull his knees over his shoulders, dodging Goro’s swift grabs for his ankles, but with his hands bound, there’s not much he can do before he’s inevitably caught. He kicks ineffectually, not wanting to actually hit Goro and hurt him but definitely _not_ wanting to go down without a fight.

“Goro,” Akira complains breathily as Goro secures one ankle to the bed. The other dances and skitters away before Goro catches that one, too. “Why are you only tying me up _now_?”

He hums noncommittally. “I’ve tied you up before.”

Frustration slips out as a sigh. “Not often enough.”

Goro chuckles. “Yes, yes, I know.” He pets Akira’s hair with a clean hand. “If I did it too often, it wouldn’t be special, would it? I think it’s more fun when I can use it to tease you like this.” Fingertips spider up his inner thigh and Akira whines, pulling at the restraints uselessly, Velcro crackling and groaning but holding firm. His mind is a whirling wildfire, but his body is losing the fight. His erection begins to fade from lack of attention, nerves firing wildly from the confusion of arousal and neglect.

“You can’t finger me from this angle,” Akira pouts. With his legs tied down like this, Goro definitely can’t fuck him, probably can’t even comfortably finger him either. Not that he needs something in his ass, but at least it would be _something._

Goro kisses along the vee of Akira’s hips, shushing and cajoling. “I want to play with you more,” he whispers soothingly. “Is that okay, Akira?”

His voice is so soft and sweet, Akira’s heart melts before he realizes how Goro set up this game. Is he being sweet to trick Akira into losing, or did he set up the game because he wants to treasure Akira? He doesn’t know, can’t know, can’t tell anything apart because everything about this situation is perfect for Akira’s kinks except Goro isn’t slapping him, fucking him, using him like he would want when he’s all tied up. Nice Goro is a rare treat, only showing up for sentimental events or make-up sex after stupid arguments. But to be tied up _and_ with nice Goro? It’s perfect torture.

He could surrender, and tell Goro to stop the game, and he knows Goro would oblige without hesitation. But winning by forfeit is no fun at all. Hiding his face in his arm, he just nods at him to continue.

Goro avoids Akira’s cock yet again, instead focusing on his nipples. He’d done this earlier, when their game was different, biting and sucking the things until they were raw and sore. But after some recovery time, Goro’s tongue rolls over the flesh with such tormenting sweetness, soothing the aching sensitive skin with gentle exhalations of cool air and contrite press of lips. Akira breathes and bites the meat of his bicep trying to push himself further into that bonfire of arousal burning in his core.

Goro works his way up until he catches the notch where Akira’s neck meets shoulder, sucking in a mouthful of flesh and pulling at it until vessels pop under Akira’s skin. Just to the point of pain, and it sets Akira panting. “Goro,” he whines, high and reedy. “Goro, _please._ ” Maybe if he begs, he can get Goro to break. They have safe words if it really gets to be too much, and Goro knows he can keep pushing Akira until he hears those words.

“Just a little more, Akira,” Goro whispers to the bruise he just gave him, pressing his tongue against it possessively. “You’re much better behaved like this. Maybe I can give you a reward, then.”

Akira nods, insensate, hoping that means Goro’s taking pity on him and will finally touch his tired, aching cock, but of course Goro doesn’t have _pity._ Goro _leaves him on the bed._ Akira gives another valiant struggle against the traitorous restraints he himself bought, but they hold fast as Goro digs in the bottom drawer of their nightstand. A little bit of renewed hope flickers to life in his chest, and warms to a solar flare of excitement as Goro pulls out a little remote and corded vibrator.

But of course, because he’s still an asshole, Goro takes his time lubing the round egg, and Akira squirms impatiently. “Just wait,” Goro chides, leaning down to give him the most chaste of kisses. “You haven’t had much in you tonight, I need to make sure it won’t hurt.”

Bull _shit._ It’s barely bigger than his finger, and not very long, and Akira just desperately wants _something_ in him. He normally can’t come just from his ass, not without something touching his cock, but by now he’ll take _anything._

Goro finally, finally, spreads his ass apart as best he can with his legs locked in place. “The angle isn’t ideal,” Goro muses, wasting more time, and Akira slams his head back on a pillow with a less-than-satisfying _whump._ Goro ignores him, carefully positioning the toy at his entrance. “Tell me if it hurts or feels strange, okay?”

Akira can barely reach Goro with his foot, so he smacks him as hard as he can with his big toe. Goro laughs but finally pushes the little egg-shaped toy inside of Akira, and he moans wildly like Goro split him open on his cock instead. Goro nudges it into place, and even the slightest brush against his prostate makes his eyes roll up into head. “Goro,” Akira begs again, his horny brain denying him his full vocabulary.

“What is it, Akira? Is it uncomfortable, should I take it out?”

Another head butt into his pillow. “Turn it on, _please,_ ” he gets out through gritted teeth.

Goro beams at him, stroking his hair once more. “Good boy,” he purrs, and flicks the remote.

It’s… it’s almost nothing. Goro put it on the lowest setting, He’s too far gone for the lowest setting, he _never_ uses the lowest setting. He fucking starts his night on _four_ out of ten, and Goro put it on _one_?!

“Goro,” he begs again, “more, please, Goro—”

“Shhh,” Goro nuzzles Akira’s cheek. “You’re doing so good, Akira, just be patient for me, be good a little longer, okay?”

Akira no longer has words, pressing his forehead to Goro’s, kissing him hungrily, messily, and though Goro’s matches his ferocity and Akira groans as he licks into his mouth and tastes each of his teeth, Goro still won’t touch him. But the kissing is good, and his cock finally returns to its full hardness, leaking precum all over his belly. Akira wiggles his hips, trying to rut into his own skin, but he doesn’t have leverage, the vibrations inside him aren’t enough, not enough skin, and Akira’s voice pitches into a pathetic whine, Goro’s name bubbling from his lips into a frenetic mantra. His arms are trapped, his legs are trapped, his body is on fire.

And then Goro finally wraps his hand around his cock, and Akira _wails._

Akira suspected he could come as soon as Goro touched him, but insanely, it’s like his body forgot how. He’d been so close, on the edge, for so long, that even though sudden friction and pressure is so good, blinding light flashing in his brain, it’s _too_ much, overstimulating, and Akira starts to sob, tears pricking and rolling down his cheeks. Goro’s free hand wipes one away with such tenderness, it causes dozens more tears to follow. Goro licks the salty droplet from his finger, his garnet eyes glinting possessively. “You’re so beautiful, Akira,” he croons. “Can’t come after all this time? Are you just gonna let me win?”

Hot competitive fervor floods his frayed nerves, and what does that say about Akira that it nudges him even closer to the edge? “So close,” he babbles, wildly squirming as much as his restraints allow. “Just a little more, Goro, please please, I’m gonna come, please don’t stop--”

At some point his eyes close and he doesn’t remember when that happened. So he doesn’t notice Goro flick the vibrator up to six, or when he leans down and bites him _hard_ on his inner thigh, and Akira doesn’t even have the strength to scream, his throat closing, mouth gaping uselessly as he comes so hard jizz hits the headboard behind him.

He loses seconds. Maybe minutes. He’s shivering, shaking, and when Goro releases his legs they curl into his body, and when his hands are free he rolls on his side in the fetal position. Goro touches his shoulder but his overstimulated nerves spark in pain and he flinches away. Tears stream from his eyes like water poured from a kettle. Akira doesn’t think he’s crying but the tears aren’t stopping. Breathing remains uneven, hiccuping little gasps like he forgot how to breathe.

Goro stays eerily quiet beside him.

A blanket settles over his shivering form, and it’s only then he realizes his hot and sweaty body feels so cold without Goro’s heat nearby, without the passion of sex spiking his body temp. But Goro isn’t here for post-coital cuddles, isn’t even jerking himself off into Akira’s open mouth like usual. Akira’s body aches but still he turns to find Goro at the edge of the bed, eyes stricken and face slack.

“Akira,” he acknowledges immediately, crawling closer. Hands hover nervously near Akira’s face but are careful not to touch. “Akira, I’m so sorry. Was that too much? Are you hurt?”

Akira touches his face. The tears flow like a tap he doesn’t know how to turn off. But he’s not sad. Certainly not hurt. He probably can’t stand to be touched but that’s just because… because…

Swimming through the fog of intense orgasmic brain fog, Akira’s loopy smile winds around Goro’s already smitten heart. “I’ve literally never come so hard in my entire life.”

Goro’s voice is tight and strained, still concerned. “Can I touch you?”

Akira nods, and Goro wraps around him, arms slipping under the blanket to his shoulders and a leg thrown over the lump of Akira’s blanketed hips, pulling him in tightly. Akira nuzzles contentedly into the crook of Goro’s neck while his body gets control of the waterworks and settles his wired nerves.

“I win,” Akira teases, toying the sensitive skin under Goro’s jaw with his teeth. “My next challenge is to get you off in the next five minutes.”

Goro shivers delightfully against Akira’s form. “Don’t think it’ll be so easy,” his rival shoots back. Akira is either dizzy with post-coital spasms of delayed orgasm, or he is hopelessly in love.


End file.
